The Royal Truth
by crystaldragon275
Summary: Twilight, exploring the Castle Library one day, learns a shocking secret. And that secret is the least of her worries...
1. Chapter 1- The Discovery

Chapter 1- The Discovery

**A/N: Hey, guys!  
Solar: Today, it's a My Little Pony fanfiction!**

**Aqua: In the story, Twilight discovers something shocking in the castle library.**

**What is it? Find out!**

Luna's PoV

Today was one of the worst _and_ best days of my life.

I was walking to the castle library one day. It was just a normal day...at first.

I walked into the library. There, I saw something I never thought I'd see since that day.

Twilight was looking at me, looking like she learned something shocking that she never knew.

"How long did you know?" She asked, choking up.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" I asked, before I saw the brown book on the table behind her.

I gasped slightly. Dear Celestia, that was the book of Equestria History! This won't end well.

"Well, how long?!" Twilight repeated, stamping her hoof.

"Twilight—" I began.

"You know what, just save it!" She interrupted. She then ran out of the library.

You're probably wondering what in Equestria is going on. Well, see, it's a long story. See, when me and Sombra were still in love, we kind of...you know, and eleven months later, a filly was born. We named her Twilight Sparkle. Yes, me and Sombra were Twilight's actual parents. But if _we_ were her real parents, how is she with her current family? Well, she was just a baby when Sombra became evil. In order to protect her, I gave her to the Sparkle Family. And so, that's the story.

I found Twilight in her room on her bed, sobbing. I walked over to her.

"Twilight?" I said.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning to her side.

"Twilight, I know you're really upset about keeping this a secret, but I assure you, it was for a good reason," I replied.

"What happened, anyway?"

I told her everything, about how she was born, and how she was adopted.

"..._My father's King Sombra?!_" She exclaimed.

"Well, he wasn't evil at the time, and we were still in love..." I said, trailing off.

"Now I've heard it all," She mumbled, before fainting.

When she woke up, I was still there.

"So, now that I know about my crazy past...what should I do now?" She asked.

"Well, you should tell your friends, and your family," I answered.

With that, she dashed out, and I was pretty sure she would tell her friends first.

**A/N: We're sorry if the chapter was short.**

**Aqua: Not all ch—!**

**Solar: Aqua?**

**Aqua: *Whispers something into Solar's ear***

***Solar's eyes widen***

**Solar: Uh, please review, and no flaming! *Tail lights on fire* Are you kidding me?! *Blows out fire and leaves with Aqua***

**I wonder what that was about. Anyway, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- The News is Out

Chapter 2- The News is Out

**A/N: And we're back! I know we're all supposed to do the summary, but they're somewhere around here. Anyway, Twilight tells her friends about her discovery, and she and an alicorn stallion fall in love. Enjoy! **

Twilight's PoV

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, the thing is...My real Mom's Princess Luna," I told them.

"What?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"And I was adopted by my current family."

"What?!"

"And the craziest part: My father's King Sombra!"

"WHA—" Applejack covered her mouth.

"That...is..." Rainbow fainted.

Rainbow's PoV

_AWESOME! _I thought.

Luna's PoV

"She found out?!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Yes. She was in the library and learned about her past in the book of Equestria History," I replied.

"I see..." Celestia got up. "You do realize that this could make her a target for more threats in Equestria, right, sister?"

"I do, but don't worry. I _will _keep her safe."

"I know, sister. But Sombra might have returned, and just could be looking for Twilight."

"Sombra?!"

"Indeed."

Twilight's PoV

I was walking back to the castle, having already told my family the news. I suddenly bumped into a black alicorn stallion with a yellow mane and tail, and electric blue eyes.

"OW!" We both exclaimed. We then saw each other.

"Oh my gosh!" The alicorn exclaimed. He bowed down. "I'm so sorry, Princess!"

"It's alright," I told him. "You also don't need to call me Princess. After all, we're both royalty."

"I know," He replied, getting up. "It's just we only met, so I wanted to make a good first impression."

"Oh," I blushed a little. Thanks Celestia he didn't notice. "Anyway, my names Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight."

"I'm Prince Electric Spark of the Quarter Kingdom, but you can just call me Spark." He seemed to be blushing as well.

"What is this?!" A familiar voice shouted.

We turned to see Blueblood at the Castle Entrance. Before I could say anything, he picked me up with his magic.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

**A/N: What the...Blueblood!**

**Blueblood: You're not loving this pony!  
Twilight: Oh really?**

**Never mind...Anyway, reply time! In reply to PrincessMidnightMoon: Thanks!  
Twilight: Dang you, Blueblood! Replying to Fireball: Thank you!**

**Aqua: We're back!**

**And where were **_**you**_**?**

**Solar: Summer started running around for no reason.**

**Winter: Might be catnip.**

**Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, your love will be forbidden...Just kidding!**

**All: See ya!**


End file.
